russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Ulat Bayan
Ulat Bayan (Filipino word for "nation report") is the flagship national network evening newscast of the People's Television Network in the Philippines. It airs from Monday to Friday at 6:30 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. (PST) while its weekend edition runs every Saturday and Sunday from 6:30 p.m. to 7:30 p.m. (PST). It is anchored by Erwin Tulfo, Diane Querrer and Rolly Gonzalo, while its Saturday edition is anchored by Rocky Ignacio and Ralph Obina, and Sunday edition is anchored by Joseph Parafina and Marita Moaje. It can be heard simultaneously on radio through DZRB Radyo Pilipinas One (RP1) 738 in Mega Manila and several of its Radyo Pilipinas stations nationwide. History Ulat Bayan premiered on July 10, 2017 at 6:30pm, replacing PTV News (Primetime Edition) as part of programming changes brought by about the relaunch of PTV on June 28, 2017 and the network's answer to the longest-running flagship newscast TV Patrol, 24 Oras and Express Balita. PTV News primetime holdovers Aljo Bendijo and Rolly Gonzalo was joined by Catherine Vital (formerly from 9:30 pm editon), joining them in one newscast, with Ice Martinez (PTV InfoWeather), Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta (Tapang ng Batas) and Angel Atienza (PTV Sports) as segment anchors. The weekend edition also premiered on July 15, 2017 at 6:00pm and is anchored by Rocky Ignacio and Ralph Obina on Saturdays, and Joseph Parafina and Marita Moaje on Sundays, with Trixie Jaafar (PTV InfoWeather) as the weekend weather forecaster. On September 4, 2017, Ulat Bayan extended its runtime to 75 minutes, from 6:30pm to 7:45pm on Monday to Friday. Also, on September 9, 2017, the weekend edition moved to a new timeslot at 6:30pm to complement the daily primetime slot. On September 11, 2017, along with Daily Info Sentro Balita and Ulat Bayan will be using the full stand-up news delivery. These anchors are now standing with a large screen at their back. On September 18, 2017, both Bendijo and Vital were replaced by the radio commentator and hard-hitting broadcaster Erwin TulfoErwin Tulfo joins PTV4 full-time; named new anchor of 'Ulat Bayan'|publisher=Media Newser Philippines|date=September 17, 2017|accessdate=September 17, 2017 and seasoned news reporter and beauty queen Diane Querrer who came from Daily Info as the new weeknights anchors, and they joined Rolly Gonzalo. Anchors 'Weeknight edition' 'Main anchors' * Erwin Tulfo (September 18, 2017-present) * Diane Querrer (September 18, 2017-present) * Rolly Gonzalo (July 10, 2017-present) 'Segment anchors' * Ice Martinez (PTV InfoWeather) *Atty. Persida Rueda-Acosta (Tapang ng Batas) * Angel Atienza (PTV Sports) * Meg Siozon (PTV Sports) 'Weekend edition' 'Main anchors' *Rocky Ignacio (Saturday) *Ralph Obina (Saturday) *Joseph Parafina (Sunday) *Marita Moaje (Sunday) 'Segment anchors' * Trixie Jaafar (PTV InfoWeather) * Sec. Salvador Panelo (Ang Linya ng Pagbabago) * Wheng Hidalgo (Ang Linya ng Pagbabago) Former anchors Weekday anchors * Aljo Bendijo (July 10-September 15, 2017) * Catherine Vital (July 10-September 15, 2017) Segments * Ulat Pulis - Police Report * GIoBalita - Foreign News * PTV InfoWeather - Weather Forecast * Tapang ng Batas - Legal Segment * PTV Sports - Sports News featuring the results of the UAAP and PFL. * Ang Linya ng Pagbabago (8888 Hotline Presendential Action Center) - Hosted by Sec. Salvador Panelo and Ms. Wheng Hidalgo. References See also * The “Other” SONA: State of the Newscasts’ Address * PTV’S HOMECOMING, OUR WARNING: Thoughts on Their Return to Cover SEA Games and More * ‘Unknown Woman’ Premieres September 4 on PTV-4 * PTV 4 begins its new primetime lineup * Bagong Pilipinas * Daily Info * Sentro Balita * PTV Newsbreak * PTV News Headlines * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network Category:Philippine news series Category:People's Television Network shows Category:PTV News Category:Filipino-language television programming Category:2017 Philippine television series debuts